The Empty Hearse with a Dash of Red
by AbusiveCupcake
Summary: This is my first Sherlock Fiction, Followed the Script of The Empty Hearse but with a Dash of Red XD I hope you like it I may do the next two Episodes and a few extra Cases that I have in mind. No other pairings only original but minus Molly/Sherlock Train Case Sorry guys XD But don't worry put something (maybe) Just as good


**Authors Notes- HELLO! ... Got your attention? Good okay, So this is based on Series/Season 3 of Sherlock Episode 1- The Empty Hearse. I will be doing one for each Episode plus little side cases that I come up with. The three episode will have changes in them to fit with the Character I have added... Btw she is my own mine and only mine. Ariadne Just is the character the only thing I own everything else is the Amazing Sherlock Writers and if there are any songs they belong to the respected Writers... Okay So I took the main script and have added my Character first time I have written a Sherlock Fiction and a bit worried it was very hard, But i enjoyed it um if you could review it I would be happy tell me what you think I should change or what you liked. Um yeah XD... Took me ages to write this because I kept getting stuck oh yeah... There will more than likely be no pairings unless the original script has them in but I may shift a few things around XD So here you go guys... Enjoy**

Sherlock opened the door to 221b Baker Street, He twist himself to give the best entrance and smiles to the waiting Mrs Hudson. She with wet gloves and frying pan in hand begins screaming the second his profile twists into view. He dodges the frying pan as it is hurled at his head, closing the door behind him he pick sit up and walks over to the furious Mrs Hudson.

"2 Years! 2 Years Sherlock! You walk back in here as bold as brass with a bloody face act-"

"Mrs Hudson I would appreciate it if you could make me some tea, I have a small thing to sort out before I discuss any of this with you" He passes her the pan before removing his coat and scarf, hanging them up and walking up stairs. He opens the door and looks over his dust covered room, Mrs Hudson walks back in with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"However much I hate the cleaning I think some should be done" Sherlock looks down at his chair then John's before half leaping onto it watching the dust particles fly up into the thick, stale air. Mrs Hudson tuts and heads out to fetch her duster whilst Sherlock sets about setting up his maps.

She checked out of the hotel with her bags and set out to the address on the letter. She checked it before typing it into her phone and sighing._ An hour walking and have no money out for it._ With a long sigh she throws her small satchel over her shoulder and starts pulling the trunk behind her.

Mary was lying on the bed with her tablet on her lap reading through all of John's case blogs. She smiled as she read his passion with each word.

"What are you doing?" She looks up to see John, his face with shaving foam on it and a razor in hand.

"You're shaving it off" She smirks at him and smiles as he spins and walks back to the bathroom.

"Funny, 3 months of bristly kisses for me but as soon as-"

"I don't shave for Sherlock" John grumbles at her as she continues reading the cases.

"You should put that on a t-shirt" Mary giggles before starting to read out loud. John looks at himself in the mirror before taking the razor and

The red head finally reached the steps of the house, she checked the letter once more before nodding and tucking it away in her coat pocket. She lifted the trunk up each step before knocking on the straighten knocker. She smiled and pushes it to the side remembering what her brother had told her. The dark door opens and a short woman peers round.

"Hi, I'm looking for my brother-"

"If you are looking for Sherlock Holmes he isn't here, he died-"

"No, You must be Mrs Hudson, Hi I'm Ariadne Just, Um I'm John's sister- Well Technically adopted but yeah-"

"Oh my Dear he isn't here anymore, He is living elsewhere I'm afraid I don't know where-"

"Oh, He told me to come here, not 2 months ago- here I have a letter" She lets go of the trunk to fish out the letter and has to quickly grab it from falling down the steps.

"Here come in and let's discuss this" Mrs Hudson helps her drag the trunk into the hallway, they walk into the kitchen where Adne passes Mrs Hudson the letter.

"Oh and I thought John forgot about me, He wanted you to come live here?" She smiles at the young woman who sips the tea before sticking a couple more sugar lumps in it.

"Yes, he said he was worried, and wanted someone who he could trust to look after you, and well after-"

"I see, Well I don't really need anyone but there is a spare room, Johns old room But the thing is-"

"Darn it!" Adne looks up as a thud is heard and someone laughs.

"That sounded like-"Adne takes off out of her seat and makes her way up the stairs her chunky heeled boots clacking on the stairs. She opens the first door and peers in.

"You can't go in there-"

"SHERLOCK!" Sherlock jumps out his seat in surprise as a curly mass of hair storms up to him and slaps him across the face before wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him tight. She pulls away with tears in her eyes and a serious face on her.

"You never called back! You said you would I you got out of there alive and you didn't I thought you was dead you utter basta-" Mrs Hudson drops a fresh tray of tea loudly onto the side table to cover the language and looks from Adne to Sherlock, who is nursing his red cheek.

"Good to see you too Ariadne" He sits back down and takes the tea from Mrs Hudson.

"Two things, 1 Don't call me that it's Adne and you know it! And two Why?" She takes the next tea from the older woman and pulls over the chair from his desk. She watches him take a sip of tea before moving a chess piece.

"Your move Brother; Ariadne, I forgot simple as that-"

"You forgot you with your mind palace FORGOT to simply call or text so that I could maybe pre-warn John?- you didn't see him already did you?" she watches the detective swallow and keep his eyes on the board.

"You idiot! Well I hope he gave you a right beating up- is that what caused the slight bruising on your nose? Or the blood that's on the handkerchief in your pocket?" he raises an eyebrow at her before placing down the tea cup.

"And since when does Mikey come over?-"

"It's Mycroft, Adne remember I'm the one who respects your wishes so please respect mine"

"Sorry" She runs her hand over her face before taking a deep breath.

"Okay let me just get back into track I have lost what I was originally doing" She places down the cup and put her hands together on her lap before closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath and opens them staring blankly out for a few moments before smiling.

"Okay John sent me a letter a few months back asking me to come stay here at Baker Street, to look after Mrs Hudson and also to help him with a few things, at the same time Sherlock stopped answering the texts and calls so I thought either he was about to reappear or just vanish completely; making this a better time than ever to do as John asked." She sips her tea before continuing.

"I had to make it here but it seems I was too late because you got back yesterday? because you would have gone to see John as soon as possible and that would have been with his dinner reservation with Mary, Oh Sherly did you ruin Johns shot at proposing? He was going to propose to her last night. Don't say you –"

"He was fine, and Mary is still with him I didn't ruin any-"

"Everything but you may have ruined your shot to get your old partner back. Sherlock if you just got back then why are their markers on your wall?" She nudges towards the wall behind her with the map and several photos and sheets pinned around it.

"I'm on a case" He grumbles watching Mycroft move a piece. Sherlock reaches forward but Adne grabs Sherlock's black rook and moves it across the board.

"Checkmate, Now you can't have a normal client case because no one knows your back so, Mycroft what's going on" The pair watch as Ariadne un zips her boots, slides them off and stands on the sofa by the wall reading the notes and looking at the information.

"It's top secret so if you could be so kind as to sto-"

"An Underground Network... hmmmm" She clucks her tongue before walking down the stairs and grabbing her trunk starting to hurl it up the stairs she pulls it onto the landing and sighs before pulling it up the next set of stairs. She reaches the top and looks at the two doors she opens the closet one with a dark wooden door and coughs when dust particles fill her nose. She drops the trunk and opens the window on the far side letting a cool breeze in. She looks around the small room. A bed and wardrobe with a small desk under the window, simple but perfect.

She opens the trunk and takes out the first item, a pair of deep red soft slippers she puts them on. She unties her coat and undoes the buttons before slipping it off and hanging it on the wardrobe door. She slips out the room and walks back to the living room.

"You can't ju-"

"Mrs Hudson My brother needs me, I need some where to stay, I have enough money to pay for rent and extra also I can help out with grumpy balls because I know things that he doesn't want anyone knowing, Please let me stay I will not need anything just let me stay ple-"

"I was going to say you can't just leave your boots there, Sherlock would use them for some experiment with human flesh if you're not careful" Adne smiles then grabs the boots making a obvious glare at Sherlock who shrugs and gently tapes the table with his foot.

"Oh blast!"

"Can't handle a broken heart of how fitting"

"Don't be smart Sherlock"

"Oh now tha-" Adne and Mrs Hudson back out the door laughing quietly at the pair, by the time Adne has taken her boots back up to her room Sherlock and Mycroft have started playing deductions. She walks in and grabs the hat as Sherlock throws it to his brother.

"Did you say he was alone? No he has a girlfriend, obviously if he repaired it that many times it is because this is of value meaning someone special brought it and obviously he thinks he would never have a girlfriend because he is treasuring something that was brought by said girlfriend" They look at her as she throws the hat at Mycroft who catches it and flips it round.

"A creature of habit, has chewed the left pompom not the right-"

"Also shows that he can be quite an anxious person-"

"Which proves why he values his girlfriend because being anxious he thinks it may not last so he is treasuring it for as long as it does" She smiles as they place the hat back down and picks up her tea again, she smells it before placing it back down.

"Something wrong with the tea?" Sherlock smiles and sips his before nabbing a biscuit.

"Oh no the Tea was lovely I just really want to drink something that will knock me out." She smiles back taking his biscuit and eating it. Mycroft laughs then picks up his cane.

"Time for me to leave-"

"Yes Bye-Bye"

"Yes Goodbye Sherlock, Remember the case" He smiles to Mrs Hudson who leads him out. Adne picks up her little brown bag and open latches it, taking out her emerald green book she shifts through the pages before stopping and reading it. Sherlock watches her and starts to read over her shoulder but she pinches him in the side, by twisting her arm around her back.

"I hate it when you do that" She mumbles before writing on the map. Sherlock watches as she adds a couple of side allies that can't been seen and a short cut to the subway.

"It might make things easier for your Homeless Network" She explains putting the books back and latching the bag back up. She turns to watch Sherlock flick through his phone, crossing through two photos then stopping at the third. He watches it before Mrs Hudson walks in.

"We have a client... Somehow" She lets the pair in, Adne quickly takes her bag and shoes out the way before the woman sits in John's chair and the man stands beside her. Ariadne plonks down in Sherlock's chair but quickly moves when he glares at her, She takes out her green book and pen and sits behind Sherlock on the window ledge. She starts taking notes and watches as the man fiddles with his sleeves.

"I trust my wife that's why-"

"No, it is because you emptied the account Mr Harcourt, Weight loss, Hair dye, Botox, Affair... Here's a lawyers card" He passes a small white card to Mrs Harcourt who glares at her husband before storming out and is quickly followed by her babbling husband. Adne smiles and passes Sherlock a fresh cup of tea.

"I think if you are going to have clients I am going to have to put the boots back on" She mumbles before walking out a changing her shoes also grabbing her coat and quickly hanging it on the main coat rack. She walks back up to the living room and nods to Sherlock who is reading a newspaper, before sitting in John's seat.

"Anything interesting in the paper?" She asks fiddling with her sleeve. Sherlock drops the paper and is holding her green book.

"Yes, this little book, what is all-"Adne snatches the book away and tucks it under her arm.

"This is private and that's what it will stay."

"Well I have read it-"

"You can't have only I know how to translate it..." Sherlock smiles then sips his tea. Adne stuffs the book back in her bag and puts the bag over her shoulder.

"Anyway we have a case" He throws over the newspaper and the first article is the skeleton mystery. Adne reads over it quickly, whilst she's reading Sherlock calls up Greg.

"This one has us baffled" Greg rips down the crime scene tape and leads the pair down the stairs into a basement type area, in the centre is a large wooden table with high back chair and a skeleton dressed in suit sat on the chair. Dust covers the entire scene and large lights have been set up on either side of the scene to give as much as possible.

"Hmmm" Sherlock walks over to the left of the table and takes out his magnifier, he sniffs and sniffs again Adne walks over to the right and checks his collar. Sherlock glances up at her but she sighs and steepling her finger together in front of her mouth.

"The skeleton can't be any more than 6 months old and dressed in stuff from a museum but-" Sherlock opens an secret compartment in the table pulling out a thick leather bond book. He blows of the dust then drops it on the table.

"How I Did It- By Jack the Ripper" Greg reads out loud before rubbing his face.

"Impossible"

"Not really, Okay case closed-"

"Wait How did this-"

"Well" Adne starts, "the corpse is six months old and dressed in shoddy Victorian clothing from the museum, it's been on dis-"

"Display for many years facing south-east judging from the fading of the fabric, the clothing was sold in a fire damage sale a week ago." Sherlock finishes showing Lestrade a photo of the fire damage.

The pair make their way up a flight of stairs, Sherlock stops at a flat door and Adne rings the bell.

"Mind the Gap, Mind the Gap", Adne giggles at the bell but stops when a young man answers the door, Sherlock takes out the bobble hat from his pocket and passes it to him.

"Oh thank you, Been looking for that, Gift from my girlfriend" He explains as he leads them inside. Ariadne mouths to Sherlock a 'told you so' before following Howard into his flat. They enter a room full of trains, the young man sits down at his computer a pulls up something.

"So I work on the Tube, on the District Lines, and part of my job is to wipe the security footage afters it's been cleared. I was just whizzing through and, well, i found something you might be interested in Mr Holmes." He presses the space bar as Adne and Sherlock watch the screen, One guy enters the last car on the train and then at the next station the car is empty.

The pair get a copy of the footage after some small talk and head back to 221b Baker Street, half way down the road Sherlock smiles and turns to Adne.

"Fancy some chips?" He asks her.

"I know a fantastic fish and chip shop just off of Marylebone Road, the owner always gives me extra portions" He smiles as they continue their walk.

"Is that the one John told me about, you put shelves up for him right?" Sherlock nods leading them towards it.

Adne walked back into her room after eating some chips leaving Sherlock with the rest, She opened the trunk and pulled out various items the first being sheets. She put the red and grey sheets on the duvet and pillows before making a start on hanging clothes. She finished quickly only having a few before walking over and grabbing her wash bag and towel and heading into the ensuite/bathroom she turned on the shower and pulled the curtain round before stripping off and stepping in letting the hot water run down her back. Washed a rinsed her hair and stepped out the shower as she entered her room Adne heard the door go and rushed steps, before Sherlock called out.

"Mary! What's wrong?" the rest was blurred voices before more rushed feet and the door slammed. Adne quickly hurried to dry and put her clothes back on before rushing down to ask Mrs Hudson what's wrong.

"Something about John and Saint James The Less I think, oh my dear you must be worri-" Mrs Hudson didn't get to finish as Adne rushed out the door and quickly rushed in front of a bicycle.

"I will give this back wait in there tell her Adne said" She quickly hops on the bike before zipping in and out of traffic she jumps down three sets of stairs and she quickly covers more ground dodging the traffic and riding through the pedestrian underpass. She rushes over to where an ambulance is waiting and a large group are gathered around a bonfire she rushes over and walks straight into Sherlock. Dizzy from the fast cycling she sways and Sherlock grabs her arms.

"Where's John what's going on?" Adne mumbles, trying to get over to the ambulance that is driving off.

"He is fine, Someone put him in the bonfire we got here just in time. Best if we go back to Baker street and wait till morning" HE leads her back to the bike and asks someone else to take the bicycle back to Baker Street.

The Next morning Adne wakes in her bed still with her clothes on she groans as her muscles moan with having to move so much. She runs her hand through her hair giving up when it catches several times she twists it then clamps it with a hair grip, before changing into high-waisted jeans her boots and green shirt(tucked in) before putting on her dark brown leather belt to cover the missing middle button. She washes her face and brushes her teeth before heading down to the living room only to come across two elderly people stood in the door way. The woman with her foot in the door and Sherlock trying to close it. Adne coughs and smiles at the pair as she recognises them.

"Hi, Mr and Mrs Holmes long time now see" The pair turn to face Adne and Mrs Holmes walks over to embrace her, Adne gives Sherlock a quick look before taking the pair down stairs. Once the pair has left, she walks back up the stairs and into the living room.

"Am I always going to have to help getting rid of your parents Sherly?" she laughs but stops when she sees's John.

"John! Oh god john! It's been an age!" She embraces him. John hugs her back mumbling something into her shoulder, she pulls away and laughs.

"What was that?"

"What are you doing here? I thought this would be the last place I would have seen you" Adne smiles then explains the letter and Sherlock and then she lead on to how she knew Sherlock wasn't dead and was cut off when John started shouting.

"You knew as well!" John shouts at her and Sherlock.

"I HAD TO KNOW, I HELPED HIM OF COURSE I HAD TO KNOW!" Sherlock sips his tea whilst the pair have a screaming match at each other before John starts pacing in front of her.

"What you going to punch me brother of mine?" She asked before tilting her head and folding her arms. With a sigh he sits back down and sips his tea.

"No, I'm not going to punch you, But why did you never tell me?" Adne walks over to Sherlock's chair and sits in it before he can tell her otherwise.

"I never saw any point and you didn't believe me when I said he wasn't dead, just like when I told you about him when I moved in, you said nobody could that smart."

"Not that Adne, why didn't you tell me you where like him" He points at Sherlock who raises an eyebrow before turning back to the laptop.

"Because I didn't want to think I was a freak, especially after what you said about Sherlock" She mumbles at him before covering her face with her hands.

"How did you hide it? Surely I would have noticed a few slips ups"

"No, I can't tell you how just like he won't tell you how he didn't die; I don't know how he did it but anyways, Sherlock didn't even know till a year back when I did a bit of hacking- skipping that he didn't even know" she explains smiling at him.

"John honestly I have told you everything I can, you have to trust me" she takes his hands and smiles at him. he watches her before pulling back and sighing.

"Where have you been the past year and a half? First I think Sherlock dies then my sister disappears, you made contact once! Once Adne! I left loads of letters and you didn't reply to any" Adne sighs and looks him dead in the eye.

"Look John If I could I would change that but I had things to do, I had a job and it was difficult I couldn't make contact till it was over and when it was I came straight back here Trust me, I will tell you later. I swear you will find out everything" She stands and walks over to the wall, tapping the photo in the middle.

"That's the guy who disappeared umm... Lord Moran is it?" She turns to Sherlock who walks up to the wall to, John sits himself at the laptop flicking through the pages opened.

"Yes, he's my number on Rat and has been working for North Korea since 1996" He turns back to the laptop and pulls up the footage for John.  
"There's no way he could have gotten off?"

"Not according to these maps!" Adne calls from the kitchen where several maps are spread out on the table she sips another cup of tea and steeples her fingers on her mouth getting up and looking at the wall. Sherlock pulls out his phone and a picture or Lord Moran opens heading out of Westminster Tube Station.

"Our rat has left his den" both stand facing the wall fingers steepled on their mouths thinking.

"Underground Network" Adne mumbles before they spin and face each other.

"AN UNDERGROUND NETWORK!" John looks at the pair before they spins at him.

"It could have been brilliant-"

"- That Spy wasn't useless he gave very specific detailed information John, Its not an underground network-"

-"It's an underground network!" They pace before rushing to the kitchen leaving John completely confused.

"Wait... What?" He walks over to them as Sherlock grabs a laptop and pulls up the footage again.

"See seven carra-"

"Cars"

"Yes cars leave Westminster and only six carriages arrive at St James's Park" Sherlock explains huffing at Adne for correcting him. John watches the footage again counting the cars.

"That's Impossible"

"No John, it's facts Lord Moran didn't disappear the whole car did." Adne explains looking over the maps.

"There's nothing there though! There is nothing between those two stations! You said so yourself!" John exclaims watching the pair pace and check the maps.

"Not on the maps, but once you eliminate all the other factors, the only thing remaining must be the truth. That carriage vanished, so it must be somewhere" Sherlock explains pointing at the laptop screen frozen on St James's Park Station.

"But why detach it in the first place" John mumbles looking at the footage again. Adne watches Sherlock pacing before sipping tea and biting her finger.

"It's vanishes between Westminster and St James's Park. Lord Moran Vanishes-"

"-John is kidnapped and nearly burned to death at a fireworks par-" Adne turns to Sherlock as her breath catches.

"What's the date?" She asks spinning to face the pair.

"November the... Oh no" John looks to Sherlock before his sister.

"Lord Moran, He is a peer of the realm. Normally he'd sit in the House, Tonight there's a all-night sitting vote on the new anti-terrorism Bill." Sherlock explains showing them the newspaper.

"But he won't be there tonight, Not the fifth of November" Adne runs her hand through her hair, before John speaks.

"Remember, Remember..."

"Gunpowder, treason and plot" Sherlock finishes.

Ariadne pulls the laptop round to face them as they shift through the maps on the kitchen table. Howard is on the other end of the Skype call shifting through his records.

"I told you, no ghost stations, and no sidings." Howards calls to them from the side.

"There has to be" Sherlock shifts through the maps grabbing one and starting to read through the street names.

"St Margaret's Street, Bridge Street, Sumatra Road, Parliament-"

"Wait did you say Sumatra Road? I know there was something" Howard leans off screen and pulls out a book flicking through the pages till he comes across the right one

"There was a station there-"

"Well why is it not any of the maps?" John asks looking at the book being held up.

"Because it was closed before it was even opened, they built everything but it was never opened because of legal disputes." Howard explains; Sherlock and Adne are already out the door, leaving John to grab his coat and rush after them. Ariadne pulls on her coat and follows Sherlock out of 221b.

They head down the Westminster Station stairs and across the concourse, through the ticket barriers and along the corridors.

"So a bomb? The Carriage is carrying a bomb?" John whispers keeping his voice low.

"There must be" Sherlock replies watching as John takes out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I'm calling the police- Hey" Adne snatches his phone away and sticks it down his top.

"They get in the way John,-"

"This is cleaner, more efficient" Sherlock stops at the maintenance entrance, taking out a crowbar is busts the lock.

"And more illegal" John mutters following Adne in the gate. Sherlock takes out two flashlights passing one to Adne as John takes his out.

"I need to invest in one of these" She mutters looking ahead of them. They continue walking down the narrow tunnels and climbing down a steep metal ladder.

"Good thing I don't like dresses" Adne mutters as she climbs down after Sherlock. They reached the platform of Sumatra Road, Adne shines the flashlight around seeing no car.

"What? Sherlock-"

"I don't understand!" He looks from one end to the other.  
"There's nowhere else it could be!" He brings his hands up to his head and screws his eyes shut.

"OH!" He rushes to the left end of the station and jumps onto the tracks. Adne follows jumping down onto the tracks and narrowly missing the track to her right.

"Um... isn't that live" John asks watching the pair stop and turn.

"Yes Just avoid the tracks, Quickly come on" Adne walks slightly ahead of the pair as they head down the tracks, not far after they started, the carriage comes into view. Adne walks up ahead towards it. Sherlock stops John and points the flashlight up.

"Demolition Charges" John whispers they walk ahead watching Adne check the sides and underneath.

"Nothing so far" She mutters before Sherlock opens the door to the drivers cab, he lets John in then pulls Adne up. They walk around shining the flashlights John reaches the end of the car and turns back to see Adne and Sherlock following something of the wall.

"Nothing" he mutters, Sherlock looks at him before shining the light down to the seat. He lifts it carefully before removing the whole thing.  
"No John, Not nothing" Adne mutters lifting another cushion. Under it is another bomb they trio lift random cushions finding the same under everyone.

"Oh my god" John runs his hand over his face and through his hair. Sherlock swallows looking at all the bombs.

"The carriage is the bomb" He mutters, Ariadne takes a step forward standing on a loose floor panel, she crouches down and using her nails lifts the panel under it is a bomb larger than any of the others. She gasps and draws the attention of the others.

"Oh Jesus Christ, we need bomb disposal" John exclaims.

"There's no time for that John!" Sherlock runs his hand through his hair before leaning over the bomb; Adne has sat back against a pole watching the pair fight.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know why should I know! You should know!

"I wasn't in bomb disposal! Im a bloody doctor!" Sherlock points his torch at John.

"And a soldier, you make sure I remember that!"

"Can't we rip the timer off?" John asks, Adne looks up at him tutting.

"That would set it off!" She exclaims getting up.

"You defuse it then if you know how!" He cries at her.  
"I don't know how to diffuse it! Why should I know?!"

"Well I don't know what you know because you never talk to me!"  
"Are we really going to do this now? John FOR FUCKS SAKE WE COULD DIE DON'T YOU GET-"

"SHUT UP THE PAIR OF YOU!" Sherlock shouts at the red-faced pair. Suddenly the lights switch on and the counter starts ticking down.

"Oh god!" John paces away from the pair.

"Why do you never call the police? Why didn't you let me call the police?!"

"It's no good now Brother" Adne shouts before kneeling next to the bomb and starts feeling around it. Sherlock starts pacing around the car running his hands over his face. John spins to face him.

"Mind Palace! Use your Mind Palace!"

"What good would that do? You think I have how to diffuse a bomb tucked away in the somewhere?"

"YES!" Sherlock shakes his head.

"Maybe" He brings his fingers to his temples screwing his eyes shut. Adne leans back against the doors sighing and hiding her face in her hands. John watches Sherlock scream with frustration before he begins pacing again.

"Oh my god" John whispers softly leaning against the post again and watching Sherlock pointless pace and try to work out how to fix this. He falls against the opposite side from Adne then points to the driver door.

"The pair of you go! Go now and live-"

"There's no point now Sherlock! There's not enough time! And many people will still die if we don't do this!" John screams at him. Sherlock enters his mind palace again after ripping his scarf off and throwing it to the side. Adne looks over at the bomb again before turning to John.

"Sorry John-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Adne, if anyone its-"

"Me" Sherlock whispers before turning to John,

"I am Sorry John forgive me, Please just forgive me for being the impossible arse-"

"No you have done something! You are doing something, you-"

"Honestly John! We are going to die and your Best friend wants your forgiveness just do it!" Adne screams at him before covering her face again. John turns to Sherlock taking a deep breath, he walks back a forth a few times before standing tall and facing Sherlock.

"I find this har-hard to do... Bu- but you were the best and wisest man I ever knew" He takes in a breath. "I forgive- forgive you" He finishes as Sherlock looks up at him he coughs.

"John I am unbelievably sorry for everything I have done I have been a giant dick and the worse friend ever." Sherlock turns to Adne who appears to be crying her arms wrapped around herself with her wild hair falling around her face hiding it from view. John and Sherlock watch as she lifts her head tears in her eyes and a giant grin on her face she laughs as the pair look down at the timer and back to her. The timer is flicking back a forth between 1:28 and 1:29.

"YOU-" John cuts himself off gripping the closets pole and glaring at the red-head.

"I'm going to kill you!" She laughs at John who watches her stand and pick up Sherlock's scarf handing it to him. He takes it and wraps it around his neck. John runs his hand through his hair and looks behind them.

"You called the police?!" He exclaims. She smiles and points to Sherlock.

"That was him... and no he really didn't know how to switch it off"

"Don't breathe a word of this-  
"Scout's Honour" She solutes him and wipes the last of the tears off her cheek.

"Oh You two really love each other!" She laughs as they runs their hands through their hair and start to head out of the car.

Ariadne pulled on her coat and bag before checking her makeup and heading down the stairs. She listened to Sherlock talking to Mycroft on the phone in his room before she hugged John.

"I am truly Sorry Brother but I couldn't help it, Don't know what came over me" She giggled and watched Sherlock walk over to them. Mary passes him a glass of champagne and one to Adne who sips it before pulling a face and placing it down picking up her tea instead.

"Have you set a date?" Mrs Hudson was talking to Mary about the wedding.

"We thought May, well that's once we actually get engaged, We got interrupted last time" Sherlock shrugs before walking to the front window peering down at the gathering reporters.

"Will you be there Sherlock?" Mary asks , Sherlock shakes his head but winks at her before turning back to the window. Adne's lean't against and jumps when a slight push is added.

"Oh sorry-"

"Hello everyone!" Molly opens the door and is quickly passed a glass of champagne. She stands aside and a tall, curly haired man walks in.

"Everyone this is Tom"

"Hi" The man gets passed a glass, and adjusts his scarf before he starts to unbutton the long dark coat with a collar turned up. Adne nearly splutters in her tea when she sees him but quickly moves into the kitchen and turns it into a cough, John stares at him in a amazement and shakes his hand.

"Okay, Ready?" Sherlock turns and starts walking to the door when he spots Tom he stops and looks at him before shaking his hand and walking past the couple, they take their seats and John and Adne quickly take their exit following Sherlock down the stairs and into the hallway. Adne giggles when Sherlock hesitates putting the scarf one.

"So what did you think o-"

"I'm not saying a word Ariadne" He mumbles putting his coat on. He turns to the pair who have stupid grins on their faces before messing his hair, putting his gloves on and heading to the door. Adne jumps ahead of him and grabs the deerstalker and puts it on his head. she tugs it into position and smiles.

"There you go Sherly" She laughs as he shuffles her back then opens the door to many flashing cameras. John and Adne exit and Adne closes the door and the reporters start firing questions at the trio.


End file.
